Beautiful Sky Hiei Onshot
by Night-Silverwing
Summary: Misora gives her life to protect those she loves, but leaves behind the only person that truly loved her. HieixOC


We stood in front of the arena for the final fight. The Dark Tournament was almost over.

_'Come on Kurama. You can do it.' _I thought as I watched Kurama fight against Karasu. But it was not meant to be; they reviewed the tape and found out that Kurama was still on his knees for 46 seconds after the count of ten. Our score 0-1 (wins-loses). I gave Kurama a small smile and a nod of my head. He would know what I meant.

"Thanks Misora," Kurama said. We then looked up at the arena and noticed Hiei was standing there.

"Damn it, Hiei."

_~You stupid demon. Be careful or I swear to god I'll...~_

_~You'll what Onna?~_

_~I will kill you myself or I'll find a different mate if you die.~_ I heard a growl in my head and I let a smile play on my lips.

_~I think not. I'll kill anyone you try and mate with. Understood Misora?~_

_~Understood Hiei.~_ I looked at him and I noticed a smirk on his face. I noticed then Bui walk onto the arena and the match started. Before I could even watch the match, my psychic powers kicked in and I saw my own death.

_'No.' _I thought. When the vision passed Hiei had won his fight. Everyone on the team was telling Hiei what a great job he did.

_~Onna?~_

_~Yes Hiei?~_

_~What's wrong?~_

_~Nothing, just a vision is all.~_

"Hn." They gave us a few minutes to get ready for our next fight since they had to fix the ring.

_'I'm going to die after this fight. But why?'_ I made sure Hiei couldn't hear me. A few minutes passed and we were called back out. Elder Toguro walked up onto the arena. Kuwabara was about to get on the arena when I grabbed his arm.

"What Misora?"

"He's mine." I then jumped onto the arena and then the match started.

*Half an hour into the fight*

_~Nothing is working. None of my attacks and my dragons aren't hitting him. Damn it.~_

_~Misora.~_

_~W-what? Who are you?~_

_~We are your dragons. To hurt him you must summon all of us at once.~_

_~Alright.~_ I jumped away from the Elder Toguro and was standing in front of my team.

"This is going to hurt."

_~Onna don't do it. Whatever it is.~_

"Sorry, but I have to."

"Have to what?" The other yelled. I ignored them and burned my hoodie off. Everyone could see-on my right arm-my dragon tattoo shifting from, black, red and white and back again.

"Here goes nothing." A summoning circle appeared beneath my feet.

_~What do you want the most?~_ My dragons asked.

_~To kill my enemies, but to protect my friends and loved ones the most.~_

_~Then summon us.~_

_~Done.~_

"Dragon of the Frozen Flame, Dragon of the Red Flame and Dragon of the Shadow Flame. Kill those who stand in the way of my goal," I yelled and all three dragons shot off my arm.

_~I give you three my heart and soul so you can protect those I love.~_ The dragons glowed and became one dragon killing the Elder Toguro. After the count of ten, I was the winner. I stepped off the arena and stood next to Hiei for one last time. Yusuke then walked up and so did the Younger Toguro, but not before kicking his brother off the Island. My eye sight started getting blurry and I knew it was my time. My vision had come true. Botan must have noticed I was going to die, because she appeared right next to me in her Grim Reaper outfit.

"Botan?" Kurama and Kuwabara asked.

"Misora, what did you do?" Hiei asked.

_~Gave up my life to protect yours.~_ Hiei's eyes went wide and he grabbed me in a hug. A tear rolled down my cheek.

_~Why? Why Misora?~_

_~Cause I love you __**baka**__.~_ A tear slipped out of Hiei's eye and mixed with mine. _~Good bye Hiei.~_

_~No...Misora?~_ Nothing answered him back. Mine/his tear fell from my cheek and turned into a _hiruiseki_. It was black, purple and red mixed with bright blue and had water inside of it.

"Misora, I love you too," Hiei whispered.

"There is a way to bring me back. You'll have to find it though, but there is a way." Hiei looked up and seen my soul standing next to Botan.

"Alright, time to go. Hiei I need to take her body to _Reikai_." We then vanished leaving Hiei to explain what happen to me to everyone.

_~Misora, I will find a way to bring you back and find a way to keep you at my side for forever.~_ He then picked up our hiruiseki.

_**'It says that when two Imiko are born-one of fire and ice and the other of shadow, fire, ice and psychic-they will either destroy the three worlds or fight to save the three worlds. Then either kill each other or fall in love with each other.'**_


End file.
